Umbrella Academy HC
by ZeroIsANumber
Summary: so just some headcanons on our cool kids! btw check out my forum Umbrella Academy: The Final 35


Here are some Generic HC for all of you for when the Umbrella Kids were younger! Tell me if you want more HCs or not. Also be sure to check out my Umbrella Academy forum: Umbrella Academy The Final 35. Just made it so please join!

* * *

Klaus and Ben wear each other's clothes.

Vanya challenges Pogo to chess at least once every week since he is the only one who has bested her in the game.

Every time that Luther beats Diego when they have to spar in training, Diego secretly steals Luther's socks and hides them.

Allison developed a very strong attachment to the nest of baby birds outside her window, and would watch fondly as they were fed and eventually flew from the nest.

Ben sneaks into Vanya's room on occasion with his sketchbook and the two draw together- sharing the small book Grace had made for them.

Klaus was always the best at hide and seek, and would often fall asleep when they were in the middle of a game. Grace would eventually find him in a cupboard or some other obscure location and wake him up before training.

Five spatial jumps to the bathroom because he's too lazy to walk and often has to jump back out because someone is in there already.

Luther often daydreams in private, staring at the holes in his wall.

Five would often tease Diego about his stutter but secretly loved it and would always make up to Diego immediately after in some sort of unconventional manner.

Allison dragged Klaus and Five to her room to have an invisible tea party when they were little. The three would be lying if they said they don't still remember the good times they had sitting in a circle with their pinkies raised.

When the others were out on a mission, Vanya would practice her violin for only a couple minutes before running through the halls and up to the attic. There, she would slap on her own homemade mask and mime out her own mission.

Luther was deathly afraid of thunderstorms so Allison stayed by his side until the storms would pass.

Diego discovered he could hold his breathe indefinitely when he his hair got caught in the drain of the bathtub. It took around 30 minutes before Grace came in and helped him untangle his hair. She didn't question how long he was there but had her suspicions. Diego was embarrassed.

Allison and Five had sass battles behind Sir Hargreeves' back and counted each of their victories. Since they last checked, Five was winning, surprisingly.

Klaus would hum Bye Bye Bye by NSYNC when he was locked up in the mausoleum every other night in an effort to comfort himself.

Ben was one of the quieter children, often counting on hot-headed Diego or aloof Klaus to fill the silence. But when even they aren't speaking Ben is the one to break the awkward tension with the weirdest of phrases.

Diego found a bass one day in a cluttered supply closet of their expansive home. He was so excited that he kept it a secret from everyone except Vanya. Together, the two of them formed a secret punk rock band just to rebel from Sir Reginald.

Luther tries to act as a voice of reason to his other siblings- One day, Klaus slapped a sticky note on Luther's back with "Mini Monocle" scrawled onto the neon square. Luther didn't notice the whole day.

Five would often laugh for no reason, but for some reason this greatly unnerved Ben because Five would be alone and sitting in his room.

Allison liked to pretend she was a princess from some foreign country and would strut about the mansion with her chin raised and commanded the others to do her chores using her powers. Of course, that was until Sir Reginald found out.

Ben struggles with his self-worth because Sir Reginald always found his power horrific and would always avert his eyes from Ben.

Klaus would play dress up with Vanya and Allison where Grace would then judge their appearances- All of them would always get a 10/10.

Sir Reginald was known for his harsh punishments to which Grace and Pogo both felt were unwarranted and tried to cover up the children's blunders as much as possible.

Diego always had bandaids on his fingers due to nicking himself with his knives so often. The others didn't question but Vanya was always there to help put ointment on and bandage him up.


End file.
